Episode 7855 (30th April 2012)
Plot Terry bungs some cash at Owen and tells him to crack on with the building work. Tommy's not impressed when Terry offers him up as an extra labourer. Stella gets Karl to run her into town. She asks him where he got his new car radio from and Karl lies, telling her that his cousin gave it to him. With the childminder off sick, Kevin asks Pam if she'll look after Jack and have him overnight. Pam agrees and offers to keep Jack for the week. Tyrone, convinced that Terry has done some dodgy deal with the council, quizzes Deirdre about the Planning Department and Councillor Peake. Deirdre suggests that Councillor Peake is open to bribes. Mary puts the finishing touches to the flower tubs outside The Kabin, determined that they should win the Weatherfield in Bloom competition. Norris is shocked when she suggests they sabotage any rival displays. Anna's amazed when Mary offers to babysit for Faye whilst Anna does her first shift at the Corner Shop. Tyrone persuades Kirsty to accompany him to the Town Hall. Kirsty plays her police officer card and she and Tyrone inveigle their way into Councillor Peake's empty office. Julie and Brian attend their first baby scan. However they're worried when the sonographer can't find the baby. As Kirsty and Tyrone rifle through Councillor Peake's drawers, they're startled by the arrival of Peake with Terry. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sonographer - Rhoda Ofori-Attah *Council Receptionist - Stephanie Bishop *Councillor Peake - Russell Richardson Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Reception and sonographer' room *Weatherfield Town Hall - Reception and Councillor Peake's office Notes *The receptionist at Weatherfield General isn't credited despite having a line of dialogue. *Although Emily Bishop is correct that Deirdre Barlow was a PA on the council, she fails to mention to Tyrone Dobbs that Deirdre was also a Councillor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone and Kirsty search the town hall's records for evidence of Terry's illicit dealings; Kevin tries to win over Sally; and Julie has her 12-week scan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,240,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes